


answers.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [56]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	answers.

The first thing he thinks after he turns off the television is “holy shit, they had me break out an insane, murderous madman.” He's out the door before another thought can enter his mind, and he gets there in time to see where Hank is helping Charles to the car. He's got a million questions about that, like “why can't you walk, Charles,” but he saves them for a different time. Instead he leans against the car they're heading to, and Charles stares at him for a minute before telling him to get in. He doesn't hesitate. He wants answers.


End file.
